Behind Blue Eyes
by AnaCortezi
Summary: Ninguém sabe como é ser o homem mau, ser odiado, ser destinado a contar apenas mentiras. (História Também Publicada no Nyah!Fanfiction: .br/historia/494776/Behind Blue Eyes/)


**Classificação:** +16  
 **Categorias:** _Thor_ _,_ _Os Vingadores - The Avengers_  
 **Personagens:** Loki, Thor  
 **Gêneros:** Ação, Drama, Tragédia, Universo Alternativo  
 **Avisos:** Homossexualidade, Incesto

 **Capítulos:** 1 (688 palavras) | **Terminada:** Sim  
 **Publicada:** 13/04/2014 às 13:58 | **Atualizada:** 13/04/2014 às 13:58

 **Notas da História:**

Disclaimer _\- Os personagens pertencem exclusivamente à Marvel Studios e ao Stan Lee._

Notas da História _\- Essa história é de minha autoria, portanto não aceito plágios. Design de Capa By Alycia do PD_

Observações: _A descrição de Loki segue a descrição física do ator Tom Hiddleston. Portanto, meu Loki tem olhos azuis, e não verdes como no HQ. Entre outras coisas._

 _Ninguém sabe como é ser o homem mau, ser odiado, ser destinado a contar apenas mentiras._

Ninguém sabe como é estar cansado de seguir apenas uma direção, de não poder mudar, de sempre desejar algo inalcançável. Eu já amei. Tanto que me deixo sem rumo. E esse amor falhou comigo.

Então eu odiei, com a mesma intensidade, e esse ódio destruiu o resto de algo bom que tinha em mim. Eu já chorei, em abundancia e sem medo, então percebi que chorar não me ajudaria em nada.

Eu já gritei, até ficar sem voz, e percebi que mesmo gritando, ninguém me ouviria. Eu já sangrei, em abundancia e desesperadamente, tentando dessa forma, tirar o monstro que continha em meu sangue.

 _ **Ninguém mastiga  
Em sua raiva  
Não é da minha dor uma "desgraças  
pode mostrar através de**_

Reconhecimento, algo tão simples que ninguém se quer teve a bondade de direcionar a mim. Somente ele era o melhor, somente ele era o amado, somente ele, ou melhor, apenas ele nunca errava nada e em nada.

Uma vida cruel, com mentiras e trapaças, me fez ser assim, e agora, nem mesmo meu orgulho me resta. Ajoelhado, esperando a minha sentença, não sei mais o que pensar. Sei que errei muito, mas esse foi o pior erro que poderia ter cometido.

Então eu me lembro de um único momento, uma única réstia de esperança...

 _50 anos atrás..._

Ouço um barulho no corredor, era de madrugada e meu quarto ficava afastado dos demais, apenas uma pessoa poderia estar por aqui há essa hora... Abro a porta e vislumbro Thor, completamente bêbado, caído em frente a minha porta.

Apesar de odiá-lo ele era meu irmão, e acima de tudo, o homem que eu, secretamente, amava. Então o levantei e o levei até o banheiro para que pudesse tomar um banho. Quando ele estava sóbrio o suficiente, deite-o em minha cama e velei por seu sono.

Depois de algumas horas vi que ele acordava, então fui ao banheiro me lavar, antes que ele estivesse completamente acordado, quando sai ele já estava se trocando para sair, apenas com suas calças e a camisa em suas mãos, não pude não olhar em sua direção.

Seu corpo era perfeito, de todo músculo e seda me tentavam a dar um passo em sua direção, e toma-lo para mim. Da forma que mais desejara por quase toda a minha vida. E sem pensar nas consequências, andei a passos vagos em sua direção.

Dessa forma fazendo-o me olhar intrigado, pois nunca me comportará dessa forma antes. Coloquei minhas mãos em seu peito e o empurrei de leve até a beirada da cama, o forçando a se sentar. E antes que ele pudesse falar algo, eu o beijara.

Seus lábios eram macios, quentes, úmidos... Um perfeito pecado. Por tê-lo pegado de surpresa sua boca estava entreaberta, dando-me passagem a explorar aquele local que tanto me fez delirar nos sonhos.

Porem, antes mesmo de poder me aprofundar naquele beijo, sua consciência tinha lhe dado um alerta, fazendo-o me empurrar para longe de seu corpo, deixando o me olhar horrorizado com o que eu tinha feito.

E antes que eu conseguisse falar ou fazer algo para amenizar aquele ato, ele se levantou de minha cama e praticamente correu até a porta, deixando algumas palavras, que por fim, mataram o amor que eu tinha por ele.

\- _Eu Te Odeio..._

 _Agora..._

E quando o olho, tentando em vão, achar alguma solidariedade, ou até mesmo algum remorso, apenas vejo ódio e rancor em seus olhos.

 _ **Sem**_ _ **um**_ _ **sabe**_ _ **como**_ _ **para**_ _ **dizer**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Que**_ _ **eles são**_ _ **pesaroso**_ _ **  
**_ _ **E**_ _ **não**_ _ **se preocupe**_ _ **  
que eu**_ _ **estou**_ _ **não**_ _ **dizer**_ _ **mentiras**_

E então minha sentença é dada:

\- _Loki Laufeyson, você está sendo condenado a morte!_

E com essas palavras tão duras, eu me senti, finalmente, livre. E então eu sorri não um sorriso de escarnio, ou mesmo irônico, mas um sorriso aliviado. E fechei meus olhos. Sabendo que em alguns segundos minha liberdade viria a ser completa. Então eu o olhei, e antes de morrer deixei em sua mente uma única frase, e dessa forma, eu finalmente fiquei livre...

\- _Nunca me arrependi daquela noite... Nunca me arrependi de ter te amado!_


End file.
